starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza
|productor =*Kathleen Kennedy *J.J. Abrams *Bryan Burk *Bad Robot Productions *L. Kasdan *S. Kinberg |guión =*George Lucas *Michael Arndt *L. Kasdan *J.J. Abrams |música = John Williams |reparto = *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Anthony Daniels *Peter Mayhew *Kenny Baker *John Boyega *Adam Driver *Oscar Isaac *Andy Serkis *Domhnall Gleeson *Daisy Ridley *Max von Sydow *Lupita Nyong'o *Gwendoline Christie |distribuidora = The Walt Disney Company, Lucasfilm Ltd. |país = |idioma = Inglés |traducción = * Francés * Español * Alemán |estreno = 17 de noviembre de 2015 (Hispanoamérica) 18 de diciembre de 2015 (internacional) |duración = 136 min. |presupuesto = + 200.000.000 (estimación) |canon = |timeline = c. 34 DBY |era = |sigue a = El Retorno del Jedi |seguido de = Star Wars Episodio VIII }} Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza, comercializado simplemente como Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza, será el primer filme de la Trilogía de Secuelas de Star Wars y la séptima entrega de la franquicia de películas. Después de que The Walt Disney Company adquiriera los derechos de Lucasfilm Ltd. a George Lucas, se anunció la producción de Star Wars Episodio VII con una fecha pautada de estreno para el mes de diciembre de 2015, y que la misma sería sucedida por los Episodios VIII y IX. Lucas estará involucrado en el proceso de realización de la Trilogía de Secuelas como asesor creativo, así como para futuras películas de Star Wars. El guionista ganador del Óscar, Michael Arndt, escribiría el guion de Star Wars Episodio VII, y la dirección recaería en J.J. Abrams. La trama de la película seria una historia completamente original y no se basaria en ningún material del Universo Expandido. El elenco principal de la película fue anunciado el 29 de abril de 2014 e incluye el retorno de los actores de la Trilogía Original como Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford y Carrie Fisher entre otros, además de nuevos intérpretes. La producción del film inició el 16 de mayo en Pinewood Studios. Texto inicial : Sinopsis Treinta años de la victoria de la Alianza Rebelde sobre la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, la Galaxia se encuentra todavía en guerra. Una Nueva República ha surgido, pero la Primera Orden ha brotado de las cenizas del Imperio Galáctico. Muchos de los héroes de antes, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2 y C-3PO están todavía activos y luchando en la Resistencia contra este grupo. A ellos se unen en la lucha nuevos héroes, incluyendo a Poe Dameron, un piloto de caza estelar; Finn, un soldado de asalto desertor de la Primera Orden que ha tomado el sable de luz que una vez perteneció a Anakin Skywalker y más tarde a Luke Skywalker; Rey, una chatarrera; y un droide rodante conocido como BB-8. Ellos se oponen a nuevas y poderosas fuerzas, incluyendo a la Capitán Phasma de la Primera Orden y Kylo Ren, un usuario del lado oscuro temible y misterioso blandiendo un sable de luz de color rojo de diseño inusual. Argumento Treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor, la Galaxia no ha podido acabar con la tiranía y la opresión. La Alianza Rebelde se ha transformado en la "Resistencia", brazo militar de la Nueva República que combate a la "Primera Orden", una agrupación marcial nacida e influenciado por los restos del Imperio Galáctico. Poe Dameron (Oscar Isaac) es el mejor piloto de la Galaxia y de la Resistencia, por lo que la ahora General Leia Organa (Carrie Fisher) le encomienda la misión de encontrar a su hermano Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill), quien ha desaparecido desde hace años. En el planeta Jakku, Poe obtiene de manos de Lor San Tekka (Max von Sydow) un fragmento de mapa estelar donde se traza una ruta hasta la ubicación de Luke. Hasta ahí llegan fuerzas de asalto enemigas comandadas por Kylo Ren (Adam Driver), un alto mando de la Primera Orden que idolatra al desaparecido Darth Vader. Ren asesina a San Tekka y ordena aniquilar a los aldeanos, para luego aprehender a Dameron, no sin que antes este le encomiende a su fiel droide astromecánico conocido como BB-8 la tarea de huir con el mapa. Poe es llevado a bordo de un Destructor Estelar y aunque es torturado no revela nada acerca del mapa estelar que buscan con tanta urgencia. Sin embargo, es entonces interrogado por Kylo Ren, que utiliza sus poderes de la Fuerza físicos y mentales para conseguir extraerle la información que desea. Poe entonces logra escapar con la ayuda de FN-2187 (John Boyega), un soldado de asalto desertor que finalmente termina de percatarse de la tiránica maldad de la Primera Orden en el reciente ataque despiadado a Jakku. Los dos roban una nave estelar TIE y a bordo huyen del Destructor Estelar mientras les disparan. Al no tener un nombre real propio, Poe decide bautizar improvisadamente a FN-2187 como Finn. Su nave estelar TIE es alcanzada por un misil y esta se estrella en la superficie del desértico planeta Jakku. Finn parece ser el único superviviente, ya que Dameron ha desaparecido. Tras horas de caminata, logra dar con el Puesto de Avanzada Niima donde conoce a Rey (Daisy Ridley), una joven chatarrera con altos conocimientos en mecánica y tecnología que ha encontrado a BB-8. La Primera Orden envía a sus fuerzas trasel rastro de los dos fugitivos y al localiar a Finn realizan un ataque aéreo sobre el lugar, por lo que estos tres huyen juntos a bordo de una vieja nave deteriorada abandonada: el Halcón Milenario (Millennium Falcon). Logran escapar en una espectacular persecución sobre la superficie del planeta, derrotando a las naves TIE y ya en el espacio, son interceptados por un carguero espacial. Se esconden de los abordantes, quienes resultan ser Han Solo (Harrison Ford) y Chewbacca (Peter Mayhew). Ante las dudas de Rey por conocer sobre la leyenda de Skywalker, Han le cuenta que el Halcón Milenario le fue robado y que Luke trató de reconstruir la Orden Jedi, pero que desapareció después de que uno de sus estudiantes se uniera al lado oscuro, destruyendo todo lo que Skywalker había tratado de rehacer. Son entonces atacados por piratas espaciales en busca de Han Solo, pero logran escapar aunque estos informan sobre la repentina aparición e intervención de Han Solo la huida del droide que persigue la Primera Orden. En la nueva Base Starkiller, un planeta entero convertido en una superarma capaz de destruir sistemas estelares completos, Kylo Ren se comunica con su maestro, el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, Snoke (Andy Serkis). Ren le informa a Snoke sobre los eventos ocurridos y éste recuerda a su aprendiz que es de vital importancia para la Primera Orden descubrir el lugar exacto del planeta donde se ha exiliado su antiguo Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, para así destruirlo y prevenir el surgimiento de una Nueva Orden Jedi. Además, le indica que para rechazar el llamado del lado luminoso de la Fuerza, deberá enfrentar a su padre Han Solo. La nueva tripulación del Halcón Milenario logra estabilizar la nave y viajan hasta el planeta Takodana, donde conocen a la pirata intergaláctica Maz Kanata (Lupita Nyong'o), quien podría ayudar a llevar a BB-8 con la Resistencia. Finn decide tomar otro camino para alejarse lo más que sea posible del temible alcance de la Primera Orden e irse del planeta junto a los tripulantes de otra nave, mientras que Rey se queda con Han Solo y Chewbacca. Dentro del castillo de Maz Kanata, ella siente unos extraños ecos misteriosos, que al seguir hasta su aparente origen, encuentra el sable sable láser que le perteneció a Anakin Skywalker (que había estado perdido todo este tiempo desde que Darth Vader le cortó la mano a Luke Skywalker en los eventos de Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca, siendo el mismo sable que Obi-Wan Kenobi le entregó a Luke al inicio de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, y fue tomado por Obi-Wan cuando Anakin fue derrotado en el planeta Mustafar). Al tomar el sable de luz, Rey tiene una visión de la Fuerza sobre algunos eventos pasados y futuros. Tales visiones la dejan aterrada al finalizar, mientras escucha ecos de las voces de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda. Cuando Maz Kanata la encuentra, le explica el origen de ese sable de luz y que es la Fuerza misma quien la había guiado hasta el sable llamándola. En su conversación Maz le habla sobre su familia que la dejó en Jakku, comentando que Rey ya sabe la verdad aunque pretenda no darse cuenta: ya no iban a regresar por ella. Continua diciendo que ahora con esta revelación de la Fuerza no debe mirar hacia el pasado, sino hacia su futuro que la guía hasta Luke. Sin embargo, Rey todavía esta angustiada y asustada por ambas conmociones, huyendo corriendo alejándose hacia bosque del terror que había vislumbrado y tratando de evitar involucrarse más en el tema, siendo seguida por BB-8. La Primera Orden realiza su primer ataque con la superarma Base Starkiller, destruyendo a todo el Sistema Hosnian y así mismo a la totalidad o la mayor parte de la Nueva República junto con éste. Al observar este terrible evento en el firmamento, Finn reconoce que se trata de la superarma donde había trabajado como soldado de asalto y alarmado regresa a las inmediaciones del castillo para avisar a su recientes amigos, mostrándose preocupado cuando no ve a Rey entre ellos. Finn recibe el sable de luz de parte de Kanata con indicaciones de que se lo entregue a Rey. Es entonces cuando las fuerzas de la Primera Orden y Kylo Ren arriban a Takodana alertados de la presencia de BB-8. Para luchar contra los soldados de asalto junto a Han y Chewie, Finn se ve obligado como ultimo recurso a utilizar el sable de luz. Eventualmente son superados en numero por los soldados de asalto y capturados, pero de repente son salvados por un escuadrón de naves Ala-X lideradas por Poe Dameron. Mientras tanto, en el bosque Rey y BB-8 se separan al notar el asedio de la Primera Orden y ella se queda atrás con el fin de ganar tiempo para que BB-8 pueda escapar, pero finalmente Rey es capturada por el siniestro Kylo Ren y tomada como prisionera una vez que él sondea su mente descubriendo que ella ha visto el mapa estelar hacia Skywalker, pudiendo extraer entonces todos los datos directamente de ella misma. Han, Finn, Chewbacca y BB-8 se reúnen finalmente con Leia, C-3PO (Daniels]) y R2-D2 (quien se encuentra en stand-by desde la desaparición de su amo Luke) en una remota Base de la Resistencia en D'Qar, mientras que bajo las órdenes del General Hux (Domhnall Gleeson), la Base Starkiller planea destruir el sistema estelar de la Base de la Resistencia. La General coordina un ataque contra la superarma con el fin de destruirla antes de que vuelva a ser disparada, y a regañadientes envía a Solo, Chewie y Finn para infiltrarse en la base, no sin antes pedirle encarecidamente a Han que de ser posible intente recuperar a su hijo en común. Ya en la Base Starkiller, Rey resiste las torturas mentales de Kylo Ren con la Fuerza para extraer el mapa estelar desde su mente y contra todo pronostico, vuelve en su propia contra su poder mental, descubriendo así que la joven es un individuo sensible a la Fuerza. Kylo Ren acude rápidamente a comunicarse con su maestro e informarle de su repentino hallazgo, con Snoke indicando que entonces traiga con urgencia a la chica ante él. Rey aprovecha el descuido de Kylo Ren para entonces intentar un truco mental de la Fuerza sobre el soldado de asalto que vigila su celda para que la libere, que termina por funcionar después de varios intentos. La tripulación del Halcón llega al planeta-superarma para infiltrarse en una sub-estación en la superficie. El trió logra capturar a la Capitán Phasma y obligarla a desactivar los escudos de toda la base completa, permitiendo así el acceso a las naves estelares Ala-X de la Resistencia. Poco después inesperadamente se reencuentran con Rey. Mientras se retiraban hacia el Halcón Milenario, notaron que a pesar de todo no era suficiente solo la desactivación de los escudos para que las naves de la Resistencia pudieran estallar el oscilador térmico de la superarma. Deciden colaborar con sus compañeros de la flota espacial implantando explosivos en puntos precisos de aquel sector la base, que al detonarse causaran un daño que permitirá un ataque masivo de la Resistencia, causando una reacción en cadena que podría destruir toda la base. El grupo se divide para cumplir la tarea: Han y Chewie se encargan de un sector inferior y Rey y Finn del sector superior. Mientas Han terminaba su parte, ve pasar a la distancia a su hijo y entonces decide confrontarlo llamándolo por su nombre de nacimiento, Ben. Pretendiendo persuadirlo, Han Solo se acerca a su hijo y habla con él acerca de llevarlo de regreso a casa. Rey, Finn y Chewbacca, habiendo terminado con los explosivos, notan desde lejos la reunión entre padre e hijo y permanecen observando. Kylo Ren alega que ya es demasiado tarde, pero Han insiste, diciendo que él ya sabe que Snoke solo lo esta usando por su poder y que ellos ambos quieren que regrese. Kylo manifiesta que sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer, pero no sabe si tendrá la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo. Le pregunta a Han si le ayudaría, a lo que su padre responde comprometido "Lo que sea". Entonces con ambas manos abiertas le tiende hacia su padre la empuñadura de su sable de luz en un gesto de entrega. Han por su lado toma el sable de luz en un gesto de aceptación. En ese preciso momento la carga de energía solar para la superarma comienza a finalizar, extinguiendo casi toda la luz solar que caía sobre el planeta y sumiendo así todo en una oscuridad nocturna, incluyendo claro el sector donde se encontraban. Cuando Han pretendió quitar su mano junto con el sable, notó que ahora sin embargo las manos de Kylo se aferraban con fuerza a la empuñadura, dirigiendo una mirada consternada hacia su hijo. Acto seguido Kylo Ren activó su sable de luz atravesando instantáneamente el pecho de su padre. Han contempla lo ocurrido horrorizado, mientras que su hijo le dice "Gracias". Al retraer la cuchilla láser del arma, un moribundo Han acaricia con su mano la mejilla derecha de su hijo antes de caer del puente donde se encontraban hacia el vacío que yacía bajo ellos. Rey, Finn y Chewbacca observan atónitos e impotentes la situación, mientras que el cuerpo de Han cae en el profundo abismo. Chewbacca le dispara a Kylo Ren en el pecho con su ballesta wookiee y después contra hace estallar las bombas, dañando las instalaciones, mientras que un escuadrón de naves furtivas Ala-X lideradas por Poe inician una ataque masivo sobre es puntos crucial del planeta-superarma con el fin de destruirlo. A continuación Rey y Finn huyen de las explosiones desencadenadas hasta el bosque nevado cercano, dirigiéndose en dirección al Halcón Milenario. En mitad del bosque son localizados y enfrentados por Kylo Ren. Éste utiliza un empujón de la Fuerza para golpear a Rey antes que que ella estuviera a punto de dispararle con un bláster, quedando inconsciente por el impacto. Finn desafiante activa el sable perdido de Skywalker para defender a la ahora indefensa Rey, por lo que Kylo Ren alega que ese sable de luz le pertenece, seguramente por ser el nieto de Darth Vader. Luego de un intenso combate con sables de luz entre ambos, Finn es herido de gravedad. Kylo Ren desactiva su sable de luz e intenta usar la Fuerza para levitar el sable de luz de Skywaler de regreso hasta su propia mano, después de aquel cayera lejos durante el reciente duelo. Cuando finalmente empieza a responder moviéndose ante la Fuerza, el sable de luz sale volando precipitadamente hacia Kylo Ren, pero pasa velozmente encima de él y es recibido por Rey. Ambos comienzan un brutal combate de sables de luz. Tras una ardua batalla, la inexperta Rey logra vencer al adiestrado Kylo Ren (Tomando en cuenta que Kylo ren estaba herido por Chewbacca), demostrando que a pesar de ser una novata sin entrenamiento en los caminos de la Fuerza, seria tan habil como el mismo Kylo. Ren quedó vencido en el suelo con heridas severas y una cicatriz en el rostro, cuando de repente mientras que el terreno donde estaban los dividió en costados contrarios de una enorme grieta, consecuencia de la inminente destrucción del planeta que partía en pedazos. Chewbacca aparece entonces a bordo del Halcón Milenario en medio del bosque para rescatarla junto a Finn y escapar de ahi. Poe y el resto de pilotos de Ala-X sobrevivientes logran escapar junto al Halcón Milenario de la superarma Base Starkiller. Snoke ordena a Hux salvar a Ren y llevarlo ante él, para que así pueda completar su entrenamiento. Los valientes pilotos llegan a D'Qar, donde Leia había presentido por medio de la Fuerza la muerte de Han. El viejo R2-D2 que estaba en stand-by, se reactiva nuevamente gracias a la ayuda del droide BB-8, indicando que contiene el resto del mapa codificado con la información del lugar exacto del paradero de Luke. Una vez precisado el lugar dónde estaría refugiado Skywaler, Rey se despide de un Finn en estado coma, diciéndole que estaba segura de que se volverían a encontrar. Después ella parte junto a Chewbacca y R2-D2 hacia el nuevo hogar de Luke, un planeta lejano, oculto de la influencia de la Primera Orden. En la escena final, los héroes llegan a bordo del Halcón a un lejano planeta acuático con algunas islas rocosas. Rey emprende sola una interminable subida hacia la cima de una isla, donde encuentra a un envejecido Luke, el último Maestro Jedi, con apariencia de estar afectado por el pasado. Ella, sin mediar palabra, le muestra el sable láser de su padre que estaba perdido, quedando en silencio uno frente al otro. Desarrollo El 30 de octubre de 2012, The Walt Disney Company anunció la compra de Lucasfilm Ltd., productora de la franquicia Star Wars, de manos de su dueño George Lucas por un total de más de 4.000 millones de dólares. La venta se produjo después que Lucas anunciara su retiro el 31 de mayo, con la productora Kathleen Kennedy tomando su puesto. Disney reveló que planeaba el estreno de una trilogía de secuelas a iniciarse el 2015, que incluiría las películas de Star Wars episodios VII, VIII y IX. Lucas estaría involucrado como consultor creativo, con Kennedy trabajando de productora ejecutiva. empezó su desarrollo después de la fusión Disney-Lucasfilm. Lucas escribió los bocetos para los tres filmes, mientras que Kennedy anunció que el equipo de desarrollo se encontraba discutiendo ideas para la historia. Se supo que los eventos se situarían después a lo ocurrido en el Episodio VI además de que se trataría de una historia original en vez de usar el Universo Expandido. Esto se confirmó el 25 de abril de 2014 con un anuncio de Lucasfilm sobre la creación de una nueva continuidad que incluye sólo a las películas originales, la serie de televisión ''The Clone Wars'' y el contenido a estrenarse con la serie Star Wars Rebels y la novela A New Dawn. La preproducción inició el 9 de noviembre de 2012, con Michael Arndt trabajando en el guión. El 24 de enero de 2013 se reportó que la dirección de la película recaería en J.J. Abrams, conocido por su trabajo en la serie ''Lost'' y la películas de ''Star Trek'', lo que se confirmó por StarWars.com el día siguiente. También entonces se confirmó a Lawrence Kasdan y Simon Kinberg como co-productores de la nueva trilogía, además de trabajar en los guiones de los episodios VIII y IX. Kasdan es recordado por trabajar en el guion de los episodios V y VI. En marzo de 2013, Carrie Fisher anunció que regresaría al papel de Princesa Leia.Q&A with Carrie Fisher A su vez, Lucas confirmó que había negociaciones tanto con Fisher, Mark Hamill y Harrison Ford para participar en la película. En mayo se reveló que la producción del Episodio VII tomaría lugar en el Reino Unido. Michael Kaplan, responsable del vestuario de la película Star Trek, firmó para la misma labor en Episodio VII. Daniel Mindel, director de fotografía de Abrams, colaboraría de nuevo con el director lo cual implicaría el retorno a la filmación en 35mm. El 27 de julio de 2013 se confirmó que la música del Episodio VII estaría a cargo de John Williams. En octubre 24, Kasdan y Abrams informaron que estaban revisando el guion de Arndt. El 7 de noviembre se anunció que la película se estrenará el 18 de diciembre de 2015. El 9 de noviembre se supo que la fanfarria de la Fox no se escuchará al inicio de Episodio VII. El 19 de noviembre se confirmó la presencia de R2-D2 en el film. El 13 de diciembre se informó que el presupuesto de la película se estimaba en 200 millones de dólares. El 19 de enero de 2014, Abrams anunció que el guión del Episodio VII estaba terminado y que la película estaba trabajándose a toda marcha. El 20 de enero, Fisher en una entrevista mencionó que ella, Hamill y Ford estarían integrándose a la película entre marzo y abril. El actor Gary Oldman informó que se le había ofrecido un rol en el film, mientras que otros actores como Ewan McGregor y Billy Dee Williams expresaron interés en retomar sus roles. Producción [[Archivo:Episode 7 Cast.jpg|thumb|250px|El elenco de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza.]] El 17 de marzo de 2014, StarWars.com anunció que el rodaje preliminar de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza iniciaría en Pinewood Studios para mayo de ese año, y que los eventos se ubicarían unos 32 años después de lo ocurrido en Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi. También confirmaron que la película sería estelarizada por un trío de jóvenes actores junto a "algunos rostros muy familiares". El 5 de abril se reveló que la filmación ya había empezado, con la segunda unidad trabajando en Islandia y Abu Dhabi. El 7 de abril aparecieron reportes indicando que Peter Mayhew retomaría al personaje de Chewbacca para el nuevo film. El 25 de abril se anunció que Lucasfilm crearía una nueva continuidad excluyendo el Universo Expandido existente, y que las siguientes películas se alinearían con esa nueva continuidad. El 29 de abril se publicó el elenco oficial de la película. Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew, y Anthony Daniels regresarían como los personajes principales de la trilogía original junto a nuevos actores que tomarían los roles protagónicos: John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson, y Max von Sydow. La producción del filme empezó oficialmente el 16 de mayo de 2014 en Pinewood Studios.Timeline de Star Wars en Facebook (16-05-14): Officially begun, production has. Timeline de Star Wars en Facebook (16-05-14): Day one at Pinewood Studios. El 21 de mayo se anunció "Force for Change", una campaña de caridad de Disney, Lucasfilm y Bad Robot para contribuir con UNICEF donde las donaciones dan derecho a un sorteo para visitar el set y aparecer en el Episodio VII. El 2 de junio se anunció que las actrices Lupita Nyong'o y Gwendoline Christie se incorporan al elenco de la película. Apariciones *Anakin Skywalker *Andrithal Robb-Voti *Athgar Heece *Bala-Tik *BB-8 http://insidemovies.ew.com/2014/12/11/star-wars-the-force-awakens-character-names/9/ *Bazine Netal *Bobbajo *Bollie Prindel *Brance *Brasmon Kee *B-U4D *C-3PO *Caluan Ematt *Cherff Maota *Chewbacca *Cratinus *Crokind Shand *Cypress *Dasha Promenti *Datoo *Davan Marak *Dopheld Mitaka *Ello Asty *Finn *FN-2003 *FN-3181 *FN-9330 *GA-97 *Gadde Neshurrion *Geetaw *Gial Ackbar *Goss Toowers *Gwellis Bagnoro *Grummgar *Han Solo *HURID-327 *Hux *Infrablue Zedbeddy Coggins *Jashco Phurus *Jessika Pava *Kalonia *Kaydel Ko Connix *Korr Sella *Kylo Ren *Lanever Villecham *Laparo *Leia Organa *Lor San Tekka *Luke Skywalker *Mandetat *Maz Kanata *Meta *ME-8D9 *Munduri *Nahani Gillen *Nien Nunb *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Pamich Nerro *Phasma *Poe Dameron *Prashee *Praster Ommlen *Pru Sweevant *PZ-4CO *Quiggold *Razoo Qin-Fee *R2-D2 *R2-KT *Rey *RP-G0 *Rodinon *Roodown *Rosser Weno *Sarco Plank *Sidon Ithano *Snoke *Sonsigo *Statura *Strono Tuggs *Sudswater Dillifay Glon *Tasu Leech *Taybin Ralorsa *Teedo *Temmin Wexley *Thadlé Berenko *Thanisson *Thanlis Depallo *Thromba *Ubert Quaril *Unamo *Unkar Plutt *Vober Dand *Volzang Li-Thrull *Wollivan *Yoda *Zygli Bruss *Zuvio |criaturas= *Barghest **Izby *Pájaro **Steelpecker *Fantabu *Govath *Happabore *Cargobestia *Nightwatcher worm *Rathtar *Sneep *Wort |droides= *Droide astromecánico **Unidad BB **Astromecánico M9-G8 **Serie-R ***Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Droide de carga B-U4D * Droide soldador GTAW-74 *Droide I2-CG *Droide interrogador **IT-000 *Droide de reparación serie MSE-6 *Droide de patrulla *Droide de energía **Droide de energía EGL-21 **Droide de energía GNK *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *R-H029 sifter droid *Droide vigilante * Droide de servicio *SN-1F4 miniature sifter droid *Droide de entrenamiento |eventos= *Masacre de Trillia *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Rescate en la Estrella de la Muerte I **Batalla de Yavin *Masacre Jedi *Conflicto Primera Orden-Resistencia **Asalto en Tuanul **Escape de Jakku **[[Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana|Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana]] **Destrucción del sistema Hosnian **Batalla en Takodana **Batalla en la Base Starkiller |lugares= *La Galaxia **Mundos del Núcleo ***Sistema Hosnian ****Hosnian Prime **Primer Templo Jedi **Territorios del Borde Exterior ***Bespin ****Ciudad de las Nubes ***Sistema Ileenium ****D'Qar **Regiones Desconocidas ***Sistema de la Base Starkiller ****Base Starkiller **Extensiones Occidentales ***Jakku ****Desfiladero Kelvin *****Tuanul ****Puesto de avanzada Niima ****Cementerio de naves en Jakku ***Takodana ****Castillo de Maz Kanata |organizaciones= *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Sindicato Cuerno Roto *Hermanas Dengue *Imperio Galáctico *Primera Orden ** Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden *** Ejército de la Primera Orden ****Oficial de la Primera Orden ****Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden ****Soldado lanzallamas de la Primera Orden ****Soldado de asalto de Artillería Pesada de la Primera Orden ****Soldado de asalto antidisturbios de la Primera Orden ****Soldado de las nieves del Primer Orden ** Flota de la Primera Orden *** Piloto TIE de la Primera Orden **Líder Supremo *Guavian Death Gang **Guavian Death Gang Enforcer * Tripulación de Ithano *Jedi ** Orden Jedi **Padawan **Maestro Jedi *Kanjiklub *Caballeros de Ren *Mercenario *Músico *Nueva República **Senado Galáctico ***Canciller ***Senador **Flota estelar de la Nueva República *Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República *Banda Ohnaka *Oficial **Almirante **Capitán **Comandante **Teniente **General *Resistencia **Ground Logistics Division **Tropa de la Resistencia **Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia **Ejército de la Resistencia **Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares ***Líder Negro ***Escuadrón Azul ****Azul Tres ***Escuadrón Rojo ****Rojo Cuatro ****Rojo Seis *Sith **Darth *Técnico *Contrabandista |especies= *Abednedo *Artiodac *Blarina *Bravaisiano *Crolute *Culisetto *Delphidiano *Dowutin *Dybrinthe *Frigosiano *Gabdorin *Hassk *Humano *Kyuzo *Melitto *Mon calamari *Onodone *Ottegano *Narquois *Nu-Cosiano *Shozer *Sullustano *Tarsunt *Teedo *Tricorraan *Ubduriano *Wookiee |vehículos= |tecnología= |miscelánea= }} Créditos *'Carrie Fisher' como Leia Organa *'Adam Driver' como Kylo Ren *'Daisy Ridley' como Rey *'John Boyega' como Finn *'Oscar Isaac' como Poe Dameron *'Lupita Nyong'o' como Maz Kanata *'Andy Serkis' como Snoke *'Domhnall Gleeson' como Hux *'Anthony Daniels' como C-3PO *'Peter Mayhew' como Chewbacca *'Max von Sydow' como Lor San Tekka *'Gwendoline Christie' como Phasma *'Crystal Clarke' *'Pip Andersen' *'Kenny Baker' como R2-D2 *'Tim Rose' como Gial Ackbar *'Mike Quinn' como Nien Nunb d=1020510661313136|archive=|dateaccessed=November 22, 2015|timeaccessed=11:55a|archivedate=|image=File:Mike Quinn on returning as Nien Nunb.png}} *'Warwick Davis' como Wollivan *'Kiran Shah' como Teedo *'Simon Pegg' como Unkar Plutt *'Billie Lourd' como Kaydel Ko ConnixStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *'Daniel Craig' como uno de los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden *'D.C. Barns' en un rol de caminante aleatorio *'Ewan McGregor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Frank Oz' como Yoda |equipo= thumb|250px|J.J. Abrams y Kathleen Kennedy en [[Bad Robot Productions.]] *Director — J.J. Abrams *Productores — Kathleen Kennedy, J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Bad Robot Productions *Productores consultores — Lawrence Kasdan, Simon Kinberg *Tratamiento de historia — George Lucas *Guión — Michael Arndt, Lawrence Kasdan, J.J. Abrams *Música — John Williams *Productores ejecutivos — Tommy Harper, Jason McGatlin *Director de fotografía — Daniel Mindel *Diseñadores de producción — Rick Carter, Darren Gilford *Diseñador de disfraces — Michael Kaplan *Supervisor de efectos especiales — Chris Corbould *Diseñador de sonido — Ben Burtt *Mezclador de re-grabaciones — Gary Rydstrom *Supervision de edición de sonido — Matthew Wood *Supervisor de efectos visuales — Roger Guyett *Artistas conceptuales — Doug Chiang, Iain McCaig }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos *Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza en Star Wars Latino * * * * *Star Wars: A look back at Year One of the Disney regime - EW.com *George Lucas Spent a Year Developing 'Star Wars: Episode 7' Before Lucasfilm Sale *The Walt Disney Studios >> Press Release Categoría:Películas